matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Paratrooper
* * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *115 (legacy) *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 60 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Heavy Paratrooper is a Primary weapon released in the 10.6.0 update. Appearance It resembles the Heavy Machine Gun but with the 6X mounted optical scope, and the 150-round magazine. Strategy It has high damage, excellent capacity, fire rate and mobility. Tips *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *When you are about to reload, reload in an unpopular spot, due to its slow reloading time. *Aim for the head to save ammo and faster kills. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with little difficulty with the 6X scope. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Take advantage of its high fire rate. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It boasts an excellent accuracy, meaning that you can use this in long ranges. However, close range should be avoided since it performs worst in that range. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Its users cannot easily deal with the enemy crowds. Never be fooled, as there are tactics that debunks such disadvantage like when he uses an area damage weapon. Trivia *It is based on the Heckler & Koch MG4 Light Machine Gun. *Despite the bulk of the weapon, it had 115 mobility, which could be unrealistic. *It is essentially the buffed version of Heavy Machine Gun. *It is one of the LMGs in the game. *Due to its fire rate, this competes with Automatic Peacemaker and Crystal Laser Cannon. *When firing, the sound it produces resembles that of Assault Machine Gun. *The "Armor Boost" has been replaced by the "Armor Bonus" attribute in 14.3.0 update. *It no longer costs coins since it is redundant. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor boost Category:Armor Bonus Category:Legendary